simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Simpsons Wiki:Z Archiwum Springfield
Witaj w Archiwum Springfield! Jest to miejsce, w którym zamieszczane będą nieznane dotąd nikomu sekrety miasta zamieszkiwanego nie przez zielone, acz żółte istoty. 250px|link= Pojawią się tu wszelkie newsy dotyczące Simpsonów oraz rzeczy z nimi związanych. Niektóre nowinki to tylko spekulacje, inne całkowicie rozwieją Twoje wątpliwości co do odcinka, komiksu, gry czy postaci. Możesz spokojnie nazwać tę stronę stekiem kłamstw, lecz ciekawych, a czy to nie one są właśnie prawdą? To się jeszcze okaże! =Rok 2020= Hank Azaria żegna się z Apu thumb|250px|right|link= Po trzech latach sporów wywołanych filmem The Problem with Apu Hank Azaria, aktor głosowy Apu Nahasapeemapetilona, postanowił, że nie będzie już użyczał głosu swojemu bohaterowi. W wywiadzie dla SlashFilm aktor wyznał, że fani Simpsonów nie usłyszą go już nigdy w roli właściciela Kwik-E-Martu. Nie wiadomo, czy bohater otrzyma nowy głos, czy zostanie wycofany z serialu; Hank Azaria nie potwierdza żadnej z tych wersji. Ślub na dobry początek 400px|thumb|center W 2020 roku Simpsonowie przywitali swoich fanów gościnnym występem Jona Lovitza w roli Artiego Ziffa! 5 stycznia na antenie pojawił się "Hail to the Teeth", odcinek opowiadający o miłosnych perypetiach niedoszłego partnera Marge Simpson. Ziff zaprasza dawną ukochaną i jej męża na swój ślub. Gdy Homer zostaje poproszony o odprowadzenie panny młodej do ołtarza, na jaw wychodzi tożsamość wybranki Artiego. Jej wygląd wywołuje niemałe poruszenie wśród gości... Tymczasem Lisa zakłada nowy aparat na zęby i musi zmierzyć się z krzywdzącymi uwagami na swój temat. Szczegóły odcinka już niebawem na tej stronie! =Rok 2019= Śmierć Russi Taylor 400px|thumb|right Z przykrością zawiadamiamy o odejściu Russi Taylor, aktorki użyczającej głosu postaciom takim jak Martin Prince, Üter Zörker oraz Sherri i Terri. Poza Simpsonami zasłynęła również z roli myszki Minnie. Aktorka zmarła 26 lipca 2019 roku, po 30 latach pracy z serialem. W sumie Taylor wystąpiła w 190 odcinkach Simpsonów. Nie wiadomo, jaki los spotka jej postacie, jednakże istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że zostaną wycofane z serialu. Piekielny odcinek Twórcy Simpsonów opublikowali najnowszy plakat do Treehouse of Horror XXX! thumb|350px|center Będzie to dokładnie 666-ty odcinek Simpsonów. Z tej racji pojawi się na antenie jako jedenasty epizod 31 sezonu serialu. Widoczne na plakacie nawiązania do Stranger Things oraz nagrodzonego Oscarem Kształtu wody sugerują, że tegoroczny Treehouse of Horror będzie obfitował w parodie ostatnich trendów amerykańskiej popkultury. W sierpniu prawdopodobnie dostaniemy więcej informacji na temat zbliżającego się sezonu 31. Simpsonowie jadą do... IKEI Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś, jak wyglądałby salon Simpsonów w prawdziwym życiu? Szwedzki sklep przychodzi z gotowym projektem! thumb|450px|center IKEA Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich postanowiła odtworzyć jeden z najsłynniejszych salonów amerykańskiej telewizji w swoim spocie reklamowym. Każdy mebel przedstawiony na zdjęciu pochodzi ze sklepowych zbiorów. W ten sposób dywan Lattjo, lampa Jansjö oraz kanapa Knislinge złożyły się na powstanie tak dobrze znanego nam wszystkim przytulnego, rodzinnego salonu. Nie jest to jednak jedyna niespodzianka dla miłośników popkultury. Oprócz Simpsonów IKEA przygotowała również wystrój wnętrz rodem ze Stranger Things oraz Przyjaciół. Leaving Simpsonsland thumb|300px|right 7 marca jeden z producentów Simpsonów ogłosił na łamach The Wall Street Journal, że odcinek z gościnnym występem Michaela Jacksona zostanie wycofany ze wszystkich platform oferujących usługę wideo na życzenie. Twórcy tłumaczą usunięcie "Stark Raving Dad" oskarżeniami o pedofilię skierowanymi przeciwko piosenkarzowi w filmie dokumentalnym Leaving Neverland. Decyzję o wycofaniu odcinka poparli James L. Brooks, Al Jean oraz Matt Groening. Ponad trzydzieści Jest nam niezmiernie miło ogłosić, że Simpsonowie zostają przedłużeni o następne dwa sezony! thumb|center|500px 6 lutego stacja FOX złożyła zamówienie na 31 oraz 32 sezon serialu. Tą radosną nowiną podzielił się z nami na swoim Twitterze Al Jean oraz magazyn Variety. Pośpieszne walentynki W tym roku świętujemy walentynki nieco wcześniej. Powód? Nowy event w The Simpsons: Tapped Out! thumb|center|500px Tym razem Simpsonowie obchodzą święto zakochanych w springfieldzkim stylu. Wystarczy spojrzeć na nowe postacie - wśród nich ujrzymy przede wszystkim drugie połówki znanych nam bohaterów serialu. Czy to Samantha, czy to Jenda, każdy znajdzie swojego ukochanego bądź ukochaną! Nie zabraknie też związanych z nimi miejsc, zarówno tych ekskluzywnych, jak i udostępnionych graczom. Powrócą również znane wszystkim dekoracje walentynkowe oraz postacie takie jak Brandine, Mindy, Shauna czy Mona Simpson. Tegoroczną walutą będą wiersze, natomiast pierwszą misją - rozterki miłosne Lisy. Na kolejne zadania czekamy z niecierpliwością, jednocześnie odliczając dni do prawdziwych walentynek! Podwójne życie W drugim tegorocznym odcinku, zatytułowanym "The Girl on the Bus", Lisa zdobędzie nową przyjaciółkę. right|thumb|330px Jak można się domyślić, Lisa pozna dziewczynkę, jadąc autobusem. Ujrzy ją przez okno i ta chwila wywróci do góry nogami całe jej życie... rodzinne. A to dlatego, że rodzice nowej przyjaciółki Lisy to świetnie obeznani z kulturą muzycy, czyli innymi słowy - całkowite przeciwieństwo Homera i Marge. Wobec tego Lisa zdecyduje się prowadzić podwójne życie i dzielić swoje uczucia pomiędzy dwie rodziny. Czy jej plan się powiedzie? I kogo ostatecznie wybierze? Dowiemy się już 13 stycznia! Półmetek sezonu Oto pierwszy w 2019 roku klip z nowego odcinka Simpsonów, zatytułowanego "Mad About the Toy"! center|thumb|400px Oprócz zwariowanego Homera w odcinku pojawi się Dziadek Simpson, który odświeży swoją pamięć i zacznie opowiadać o wspomnieniach związanych z II wojną światową. Będzie to już jedenasty epizod 30 sezonu Simpsonów; swoją premierę będzie miał 6 stycznia. Czekamy więc z niecierpliwością na pierwszy odcinek Nowego Roku! =Rok 2018= Pożegnanie legendy 12 listopada opuścił nas 95-letni Stan Lee, amerykański scenarzysta, producent filmowy i komiksowy, związany przede wszystkim z uniwersum Marvela. thumb|center|400px W świecie komiksów zasłynął jako ikona popkultury, a także serdeczny, oddany swoim fanom człowiek. Spośród licznych filmów, seriali i gier, w których wystąpił gościnnie, pojawił się również trzykrotnie w Simpsonach. Jego postać na zawsze pozostanie w naszej pamięci. Wiele Apu o nic thumb|right|180px W odpowiedzi na kontrowersję związaną z domniemanym wycofaniem Apu z serialu, zapowiedzianym przez [https://www.indiewire.com/2018/10/simpsons-drop-apu-character-adi-shankar-1202015372/ Adi Shankara na łamach IndieWire], jeden z twórców Simpsonów, Al Jean, napisał na Twitterze, że Shankar nie jest oficjalnym producentem i nie powinien wypowiadać się w imieniu całego zespołu. Komentując publikację jednego z fanów Simpsonów, Al Jean zapewnił, że Apu zostanie zatrzymany w serialu. Jest to pocieszająca informacja dla wszystkich widzów, tym bardziej, że wypowiedź Shankara wywołała wiele dyskusji na forach społecznościowych i niemalże zapoczątkowała ruch pod hasztagiem #saveapu. Choć nie wiadomo, jak dalej rozwinie się ta sytuacja, pozostaje cieszyć się, że Apu ma wsparcie ze strony wiernych fanów oraz Ala Jeana. Koniec kariery Apu? Po kontrowersji związanej z postacią Apu Nahasapeemapetilona jeden z producentów Simpsonów, Adi Shankar, potwierdził w wywiadzie dla IndieWire, że właściciel Kwik-E-Martu może zostać wycofany z serialu. thumb|280px|right Wszystko zaczęło się od premiery filmu The Problem with Apu (2017) Hariego Kondabolu, w którym autor porusza temat negatywnych stereotypów o Hindusach, za których uosobienie i promocję uważa Apu. Twórcy Simpsonów uczynili aluzję do filmu w odcinku "No Good Read Goes Unpunished". W kwietniu producent Adi Shankar ogłosił konkurs na scenariusz rozwiązujący "problem Apu". Odcinek miałby pokazać bohatera w nowej, niebudzącej kontrowersji odsłonie. Jednak gdy chciał zaproponować producentom napisanie takiego scenariusza, otrzymał informację, że Simpsonowie zamierzają pozbyć się Apu. Tą smutną wiadomością podzielił się z fanami na łamach IndieWire. Dodał również, iż jest to sprawdzona, wiarygodna informacja pochodząca od dwóch scenarzystów oraz bliskiego współpracownika Matta Groeninga, zaś zniknięcie Apu nie będzie spektakularne - bohater po prostu coraz rzadziej będzie pojawiał się w odcinkach. Więcej informacji na ten temat można znaleźć na tej stronie. Prawda czy fałsz Premiera sezonu 30 zbliża się do nas wielkimi krokami! Tymczasem twórcy Simpsonów opublikowali już parę zdjęć z najnowszego odcinka. thumb|500px|center thumb|500px|center Głównym bohaterem jest Bart Simpson, który po wypadku skłamie mieszkańcom Springfield, że spotkał Jezusa. W efekcie wszyscy będą chcieli poznać szczegóły tego niezwykłego spotkania, a nawet nakręcić film na ten temat. Ostatecznie chłopiec przyzna się do wszystkiego Marge, jednak czy tym razem rodzina i przyjaciele wybaczą mu to przewinienie? Wszystkiego dowiemy się już 30 września w odcinku "Bart's Not Dead"! Michael Jackson - gość oficjalny Kilka dni temu Matt Groening zdradził jedną z największych tajemnic amerykańskiego show. Twórca Simpsonów oficjalnie potwierdził, że Michael Jackson wystąpił gościnnie w serialu. 450px|thumb|center Odcinek, w którym się pojawił, to "Stark Raving Dad" z sezonu trzeciego. Król popu wcielił się w rolę Leona Kompowskiego, pacjenta szpitala psychiatrycznego, który udaje, że jest Michaelem Jacksonem. Od momentu premiery odcinka nie było jasne, czy rzeczywiście słynny piosenkarz zdecydował się wystąpić w serialu. Podejrzewano, że zastąpił go wierny naśladowca, lecz Groening zaprzeczył tym plotkom. W dalszej części swojej wypowiedzi wytłumaczył, że nazwisko Jacksona nie pojawiło się w napisach końcowych ze względu na konflikt z jego wytwórnią płytową. Simpsonowie na okładce Newsweeka Simpsonowie powracają po wakacjach w wielkim stylu! Z okazji 30 lat serialu tygodnik Newsweek umieścił na swojej okładce ulubioną amerykańską rodzinę. thumb|250px|center We wrześniowej, specjalnej edycji Newsweeka, opatrzonej wstępem przez producenta serialu, Ala Jeana, znajdziemy wiele ciekawostek związanych z odcinkami oraz bohaterami Simpsonów. Ekskluzywne wydanie zawiera między innymi oryginalny wywiad z Wilem Wheatonem oraz wypowiedzi Jona Lovitza, Joego Mantegny, George'a Takei i wielu innych gości serialu! Z pewnością znajdzie się również miejsce na informacje dotyczące 30 sezonu Simpsonów, który zbliża się do nas wielkimi krokami i zadebiutuje już 30 września! Objawienie na Comic-Conie thumb|450px|center 21 lipca na tegorocznym Comic-Conie w San Diego po raz kolejny pojawił się panel poświęcony Simpsonom! Spośród osób związanych z serialem na konwencie pojawili się między innymi Matt Groening, Al Jean, David Silverman oraz Tress MacNeille. Na panelu twórcy serialu podali tytuły niektórych odcinków nadchodzącego, już 30 sezonu Simpsonów. Pojawiło się również parę żartów, ciekawostek związanych z produkcją oraz ulubionymi gośćmi serialu. Dowiedzieliśmy się również, że premierowym odcinkiem trzydziestego sezonu będzie "Bart's Not Dead", w którym Bart wmówi springfieldczykom, że spotkał Jezusa. Jak zareagują na to Simpsonowie? Kiedy jego kłamstwo wyjdzie na jaw? Wszystkiego dowiemy się już 30 września! Tymczasem pozostaje nam dalej śledzić newsy w związku z premierą najnowszego sezonu. Halloweenowa zapowiedź thumb|240px|left Pojawiły się pierwsze informacje o sezonie 30! W najnowszym zestawie odcinków, który zadebiutuje 30 września 2018 roku, znajdziemy między innymi epizod z serii Treehouse of Horror. Producenci Simpsonów udostępnili nam zdjęcie promocyjne oraz opis odcinka. Tak więc tegoroczny, już dwudziesty dziewiąty, Treehouse of Horror będzie nawiązywał do filmów: Jurassic Park, Inwazja porywaczy ciał oraz Trzy oblicza Ewy. Ponadto, w jednym z segmentów pojawi się Cthulhu, mityczny potwór, z którym Homer spróbuje się zmierzyć w konkursie jedzenia ostryg. W pozostałych strasznych opowieściach Springfield zostanie opanowane przez roślinnych porywaczy ciał, a pan Burns założy dom spokojnej starości dla dinozaurów. Więcej informacji o sezonie uzyskamy prawdopodobnie 21 lipca od twórców serialu, którzy pojawią się na tegorocznym Comic-Conie w San Diego. Sezon 30 na horyzoncie thumb|150px|right 20 maja fani Simpsonów pożegnali 29 sezon serialu odcinkiem "Flanders' Ladder". Jedyne, co nam teraz pozostaje, to czekać na nowinki w związku z premierą 30 sezonu. Na antenie pojawi się dokładnie 30 września 2018 roku. Nie wiadomo, jaką nazwę będzie nosił inauguracyjny odcinek, lecz prawdopodobnie twórcy poinformują o tym fanów późnym latem. Simpsonowie pobijają Gunsmoke Simpsonowie właśnie stali się najdłuższym serialem w historii amerykańskiego pasma primetime! Rekord serii Gunsmoke został pobity 29 kwietnia odcinkiem "Forgive and Regret". thumb|450px|center Ostatni rekord W tym miesiącu przed nami jeszcze historia rodziny Szyslaków oraz wyjazd Lisy do Nowego Orleanu, który może zaważyć o jej karierze. A tymczasem Simpsonowie powoli zbliżają się do rekordowego, bo 636 odcinka serialu. thumb|400px|center Co jest niezwykłego w tej liczbie? Otóż tym wynikiem Simpsonowie przebiją rekord serialu Gunsmoke i będą mieli największą liczbę odcinków w historii amerykańskiego pasma primetime! Więcej informacji na ten temat pojawi się już niebawem. Kwietniowy żart Premiera kolejnego odcinka Simpsonów odbędzie się 1 kwietnia, a więc w prima aprilis. thumb|400px|center Ta data nie jest przypadkowa: w odcinku "Fears of a Clown" Bart spłata miastu psikusa, który będzie miał przykre konsekwencje dla kariery jego idola, Klauna Krusty'ego. Komikowi nie pozostanie nic innego, jak spróbować swoich sił w teatrze. Tymczasem Bart będzie musiał na pewien czas odpuścić sobie żarty i wybrać się na odwyk dla psotników. Czy bohaterom uda sprostać się nowym wyzwaniom? Tego dowiemy się już niebawem! Miesięczna przerwa Po premierze drugiego odcinka w tym roku wszyscy domagamy się kontynuacji przygód Simpsonów. Niestety, nie nastąpi to tak szybko. thumb|400px|center Ze względu na XXIII Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie, które odbędą się w lutym, premiera najbliższego odcinka serialu została przesunięta na marzec 2018 roku. W związku z tym na razie dysponujemy jedynie fragmentem storyboardu i zarysem fabuły "Homer Is Where the Art Isn't". Więcej informacji pojawi się prawdopodobnie pod koniec stycznia lub w połowie lutego. Na razie pozostaje nam jedynie czekać i kibicować sportowcom podczas igrzysk! "Początek i Koniec" Po wyjątkowo muzycznym otwarciu Nowego Roku przyszedł czas na premierę kolejnego odcinka Simpsonów, zatytułowanego "Frink Gets Testy"! Zadebiutuje już 14 stycznia, zaś jego fabuła będzie o wiele bardziej mroczna. thumb|400px|center W najnowszym odcinku nastąpi bowiem koniec świata! A przynajmniej taka jest wersja pana Burnsa, który po obejrzeniu starego programu Orsona Wellesa uwierzy w nieuchronnie zbliżający się koniec cywilizacji. To odkrycie sprawi, iż miliarder wykaże się niezwykłą wspaniałomyślnością i pozwoli niektórym springfieldczykom schronić się w jego arce. Pozostaje jednak pytanie, jak dokonać wyboru spośród kilku tysięcy ludzi? thumb|400px|center Wyodrębnieniem odpowiednich kandydatów zajmie się profesor Frink, który opracuje specjalny system, pozwalający na ocenę wartości springfieldczyków. Jednak czy test szalonego naukowca przejdą pomyślnie wszyscy członkowie rodziny Simpsonów? Tego dowiemy się już wkrótce! Nowy rok, nowe odcinki Wszystkich użytkowników witamy w 2018 roku! Zgodnie z planem pierwszym tegorocznym odcinkiem Simpsonów będzie "Haw-Haw Land", zaś pierwszym gościem serialu - piosenkarz Ed Sheeran. 500px|thumb|center Z powyższego filmiku łatwo możemy wywnioskować, że Sheeran (wcielający się w rolę Brendana) zaimponuje Lisie swoim talentem muzycznym i wspólnie z nią będzie wykonywał różne utwory. Ich bliskość prawdopodobnie nie spodoba się Nelsonowi ani Milhouse'owi, którzy będą próbowali odzyskać dziewczynę. Tymczasem Bart odkryje w sobie smykałkę do nauk ścisłych, a w szczególności do chemii. W jaki sposób te dwa wątki zostaną ze sobą powiązane? Tego jeszcze nie wiemy. W każdym razie z niecierpliwością czekamy na najnowszy odcinek, który swoją premierę będzie miał już 7 stycznia! =Rok 2017= Disney kupuje Simpsonów To już oficjalne: 14 grudnia Disney stał się właścicielem 21st Century Fox, a zatem także Simpsonów. Największa światowa korporacja mediowa, która kilka lat temu przejęła Marvela i Lucasfilm, kupiła wytwórnię produkującą amerykański serial za ponad 52 miliardy dolarów. thumb|center|400px|Rysunek [[David Silverman|Davida Silvermana]] Nie wiadomo, jak duży wpływ na serial będzie miał ten zakup. W każdym razie Simpsonowie już to przewidzieli: w 1998 roku w odcinku "When You Dish Upon a Star" billboard przed Fox Studios głosił, iż przedsiębiorstwo jest własnością Walt Disney Company. Nikt z twórców jednak nie domyślał się, jak dalej potoczą się wypadki - nie pozostaje nam zatem nic innego, jak czekać na kolejne newsy. Gwiazdka bez Barta Z okazji Bożego Narodzenia Simpsonowie wkrótce zaprezentują nam najnowszy odcinek świąteczny! Jego tytuł to "Gone Boy", zaś data premiery - 10 grudnia 2017 roku. Sama nazwa odcinka sugeruje, że głównym wątkiem będzie zaginięcie Barta. Wszyscy Springfieldczycy wyruszą na poszukiwanie nieusłuchanego chłopca, łącznie z Pomocnikiem Bobem, który postanowi zasięgnąć informacji o kryjówce swojego wroga u jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Milhouse'a. Dalszą część fabuły możemy przewidzieć (lub też nie) na podstawie poniższego klipu wideo. center|400px Parę odcinków przed Świętami Kilka dni przed premierą "Mr. Lisa's Opus" w Internecie pojawiło się parę zdjęć z najnowszego odcinka. Większość z nich przedstawia Barta i Lisę jako młodych dorosłych i pozwala nam na przypuszczenia dotyczące ich przyszłości. Poniżej zamieszczamy część z nich; pozostałe można obejrzeć w galerii odcinka na tej stronie. thumb|400px|center thumb|400px|center thumb|400px|center Nieco wcześniej opublikowane zostały także zdjęcia z kolejnego odcinka, "Gone Boy". thumb|400px|center thumb|400px|center Doszły mnie słuchy... thumb|right|235px Po halloweenowej uczcie w ramach "Treehouse of Horror XXVIII" 5 listopada czeka nas premiera odcinka, o którym do tej pory mało słyszeliśmy. Najciekawsze jest to, że będzie on dotyczył właśnie słuchu: Abe Simpson otrzyma upragniony aparat słuchowy! Jednak na tym nie koniec historii. Po odzyskaniu słuchu Dziadek będzie mógł wreszcie usłyszeć, co mówią o nim inni ludzie. Czy będzie to dla niego przyjemne doświadczenie? A może wręcz przeciwnie? To nie jedyna zagadka dla nas. W odcinku pojawi się również dyrektor Skinner, który dowie się, że matka ukryła przed nim straszny sekret. Czyżby coś o jego pochodzeniu? A może to po prostu jakaś błahostka? Wszystkiego dowiemy się już niebawem! Tymczasem upatrujmy zdjęć z odcinka na tej stronie. Halloween już blisko! Halloween zbliża się do nas wielkimi krokami! Poniżej możemy zobaczyć, jak się zapowiada w wersji Simpsonowej. thumb|center|450px 22 października oprócz egzorcyzmów czeka nas także podróż do alternatywnego świata, w którym wszyscy mają guziki zamiast oczu, a koty potrafią mówić (i to głosem znanych pisarzy). Nie możemy również zapomnieć o Homerze, który w trzecim segmencie zje coś, czego nigdy do tej pory nie próbował. Ciekawi cię, jak będzie to wyglądało? Zobacz zdjęcia promocyjne z tej strony! Ukryte talenty Poniżej przedstawiamy niedawno opublikowany klip pochodzący ze zbliżającego się "Whistler's Father". thumb|center|450px 15 listopada Homer odkryje niezwykły talent swojej najmłodszej córki. W odcinku nie usłyszymy jednak głosu Maggie, lecz jej... gwizd. Powróci również Gruby Tony, który zleci Marge ważne zadanie. Więcej informacji niebawem pojawi się tutaj. Boom newsów po premierze Zgodnie z obietnicą poniżej zamieszczone zostają wszystkie newsy dotyczące poszczególnych odcinków sezonu 29. thumb|center|450px Zacznijmy od "Springfield Splendor", który pojawi się na antenie już 8 października. Fabuła odcinka koncentruje się wokół powieści graficznej wykonanej na podstawie smutnych doświadczeń Lisy. Oddające rzeczywistość rysunki Marge w połączeniu ze wzruszającym tekstem dziewczynki szybko stają się hitem na Bi-Mon-Sci-Fi-Conie (Simpsonowym Comic-Conie). Ekscentryczny reżyser (Martin Short) postanawia zrobić ekstrawagancką sztukę na podstawie komiksu. Jego pomysły wprowadzają chaos zarówno w utworze, jak i w relacjach Lisy i Marge. Warto dodać, że pomysłodawczynią powieści graficznej jest studentka psychologii, która radzi Lisie, by wyraziła to, co czuje, poprzez sztukę. thumb|center|450px Jednym z najważniejszych i najbardziej wyczekiwanych przez fanów odcinków jest kolejna część serii Treehouse of Horror. W tegorocznym show opętana przez złe duchy Maggie grozi śmiercią swojej rodzinę, Lisa odkrywa idealny świat, w którym wszyscy mają guziki zamiast oczu, zaś Homer pod nieobecność Simpsonów próbuje zjeść samego siebie. thumb|center|450px Innym ciekawym odcinkiem będzie "Fears of a Clown" inspirowany najnowszym filmem na podstawie książki Stephena Kinga pod tytułem To. Psikus Barta sprawia, że springfieldczycy panicznie boją się klaunów i nie chcą oglądać Krusty'ego na wizji. Jedyne, co pozostaje komikowi, to aktorstwo: reżyserem sztuki, w której będzie występował, zostaje Llewellyn Sinclair znany z odcinka "A Streetcar Named Marge". Czym jednak byłby sezon Simpsonów bez historii miłosnej? W odcinku "Haw-Haw Land" o serce Lisy będzie walczyło trzech kandydatów: Milhouse, Nelson i tajemniczy chłopiec grany przez Eda Sheerana. W późniejszych odcinkach Lisę czekają inne przygody: w "Lisa Gets the Blues" pojedzie na Jazz Fest w Nowym Orleanie, zaś w "Lisahood" dowiemy się, jak będzie wyglądała jej przyszłość. W sezonie 29 nie może zabraknąć również bohaterów takich jak pan Burns czy Moe Szyslak. W "Frink Gets Testy" przekonany o zbliżającym się końcu świata miliarder zbuduje arkę, do której wstęp będą mieli tylko ci, którzy przejdą test profesora Frinka, zaś w odcinku w stylu szekspirowskiego dramatu dowiemy się trochę więcej o rodzinie barmana. Fabuły kilku pozostałych odcinków koncentrują się wokół Barta czerpiącego inspirację ze Sztuki wojennej Sun Zi, Marge pracującej w gazecie oraz Homera podejrzanego o kradzież arcydzieła. Więcej szczegółów na temat sezonu pojawi się niebawem na tej stronie. Simpsons are coming Już w niedzielę 1 października premiera "The Serfsons", pierwszego odcinka 29 sezonu serialu Simpsonowie! thumb|550px|center Wraz z najnowszym zdjęciem promocyjnym twórcy serialu udostępnili opisy prawie połowy odcinków najnowszego sezonu. Liczba newsów jest tak niewyobrażalna, że w przyszłym tygodniu zostanie im poświęcony duży artykuł w nowościach na Simpsons Wiki! Jeżeli chcecie wiedzieć coś więcej już teraz, koniecznie zajrzyjcie na tę stronę. Prezent na początek sezonu W ostatnim tygodniu twórcy Simpsonów byli dla nas bardzo hojni: w Internecie pojawiło się w sumie trzynaście zdjęć promocyjnych z dwóch kolejnych odcinków po premierze sezonu 29! thumb|400px|center Powyżej zamieszczamy fragment długo wyczekiwanego "Treehouse of Horror XXVIII". Ale nie wyprzedzajmy faktów: epizod z serii Treehouse of Horror pojawi się na antenie dopiero 22 października. Przed nim swoją premierę będą miały aż trzy odcinki, a mianowicie: "The Serfsons", "Springfield Splendor" oraz "Whistler's Father". Fabułę pierwszego z nich już znamy, co do drugiego, słowa-klucze to Lisa, Marge i powieść graficzna. Trzeci odcinek będzie dotyczył rzadkiego u małych dzieci talentu Maggie. Najnowsze zdjęcia możemy zobaczyć tu i tam. Szczegółowe informacje dotyczące odcinków pojawią się w newsach kilka dni przed ich premierą. Dzień z Simpsonami na Fox Comedy 23 września na stacji Fox Comedy będziemy mieli niepowtarzalną okazję obejrzeć całodniowy maraton odcinków serialu Simpsonowie z polskim lektorem! thumb|center|400px Emisja rozpocznie się o godzinie piątej. Na antenie pojawią się odcinki z 24, 27, a nawet 28 sezonu Simpsonów! Nie pozostaje nam więc nic innego jak wygodnie rozsiąść się na kanapie i zaprosić innych do oglądania. Gra o Tron w Simpsonowej wersji thumb|200px|left Tej jesieni Simpsonowie zaskoczą nas swoją premierą. 1 października w odcinku "The Serfsons" członkowie rodziny cofną się do czasów średniowiecza i będą mieli do czynienia z czarną magią oraz licznymi nawiązaniami do Gry o Tron! Jaką rolę w odcinku odegra Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, serialowy Jaime Lannister? Czy mama Marge odzyska swoją postać i przestanie być lodowym wędrowcem? Wszystkiego dowiemy się już za kilka tygodni! Więcej informacji na temat sezonu 29 pojawi się niebawem tutaj. Alf Clausen zwolniony thumb|250px|right Niedawno otrzymaliśmy informację, że Alf Clausen, wieloletni kompozytor serialu, twórca najnowszej wersji motywu muzycznego Simpsonów, został zwolniony. Powołując się na artykuł czasopisma Variety, Claused otrzymał wypowiedzenie telefonicznie. Jeden z producentów powiedział mu, że szukają "innego rodzaju muzyki". Rzeczniczka stacji FOX pozostawiła tę decyzję bez komentarza. Prawdopodobnie główną przyczyną zwolnienia były cięcia budżetowe. Clausen pracował dla serialu od 1992 roku. W tym czasie zdobył między innymi dwie nagrody Emmy oraz trzy nagrody Annie. Za swoją twórczość kompozytor otrzymał w sumie 21 nominacji do Emmy. Comic-Con bogaty w newsy Simpsonowie zawitali na Comic-Conie w San Diego! W serialowym panelu uczestniczyli Matt Groening, Al Jean, Matt Selman, Mike B. Anderson i David Silverman. thumb|450px|center Na początku spotkania twórca Simpsonów wspomniał między innymi o nawiązaniach do polityki Trumpa w serialu oraz zaprezentował jeden z animowanych klipów o prezydencie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nieco później ujawnione zostały dalsze szczegóły dotyczące 29 sezonu serialu. Jeden z couch gagów będzie inspirowany serialem Bob's Burgers, natomiast inny zostanie przygotowany przez Billa Plymptona. Wśród gości serialu nowego sezonu znajdą się gwiazdy takie jak Shaquille O'Neal, Martin Short, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau oraz Kelsey Grammer (jako Pomocnik Bob). Jeśli chodzi o odcinki, możliwe scenariusze to podróż Simpsonów do Nowego Orleanu na JazzFest, małżeństwo Lisy z kobietą, nowa wersja powieści Stephena Kinga z udziałem Klauna Krusty'ego oraz powrót Bartmana. thumb|250px|center Na panelu pojawili się również Nancy Cartwright i Joe Mantegna. Postać Nancy (Bart) odpowiadała na pytania fanów, natomiast bohatera Mantegny zobaczyliśmy na okładce pudełkowej wersji sezonu 18. Spotkanie zostało zakończone wspólnym oglądaniem fragmentu dwudziestego ósmego odcinka z serii Treehouse of Horror, który pojawi się w najnowszym sezonie. Ed Sheeran w Simpsonach Mamy sporo newsów o jednym z odcinków najnowszego sezonu serialu Simpsonowie! Jego gościem specjalnym będzie... 200px|thumb|center ...Ed Sheeran! Piosenkarz użyczy głosu uzdolnionemu muzycznie chłopcu, dla którego Lisa straci głowę. Nelson i Milhouse będą próbowali odzyskać względy dziewczyny na różne sposoby. Łobuz zaprezentuje między innymi swój talent wokalny, śpiewając piosenkę "Save the Last Dance for Me". Jak będzie to wyglądało? Przekonamy się o tym jesienią tego roku! Tymczasem pozostaje nam cieszyć się latem w oczekiwaniu na kolejne nowości. Wakacyjne podboje Tego lata Simpsonowie mogą poszczycić się dwoma kolejnymi osiągnięciami! 450px|center|thumb 450px|center|thumb W dniach 13-14 lipca dowiedzieliśmy się o nominacji odcinka sezonu 28 "The Town" do nagrody Emmy oraz pobiciu rekordu Guinessa w kategorii najdłuższej nieprzerywanej emisji serialu telewizyjnego. Gratulacje należą się jednak nie tylko twórcom serialu, ale również fanom, dzięki którym serial dalej trwa i cieszy się popularnością na całym świecie. Końcówka sezonu Przed nami jeszcze tylko dwa odcinki do końca 28 sezonu Simpsonów! Pierwszy z nich będzie miał premierę za tydzień, zaś ostatni zadebiutuje 21 maja 2017 roku. 500px|center|thumb Odcinek "Moho House" będzie dotyczył relacji Homera i Marge oraz intrygi pana Burnsa, która doprowadzi do kryzysu w ich związku. Czy Homer zdoła uratować swoje małżeństwo? Być może pomoże mu w tym wierny przyjaciel oraz niezastąpiony barman, Moe Szyslak. W finałowym odcinku władzę nad Springfield przejmą... psy. Po sprawie Homera w sądzie mieszkańcy miasta dojdą do wniosku, że najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka odgrywa bardzo istotną rolę w społeczeństwie. Złap je wszystkie! Czy pamiętacie grę, która opanowała cały świat latem ubiegłego roku? Oczywiście, mowa o Pokémon GO! W nieco późniejszym tempie dotarła również do Springfield, jednak pod nazwą Peekimon Get. 500px|center|thumb Pod koniec miesiąca, a dokładnie 30 kwietnia, na antenie pojawi się odcinek "Looking for Mr. Goodbart". Poza podstępem Barta skupi się również na niezwykle popularnej grze, która opanuje całe miasto, w tym Homera i Lisę, którzy będą spędzać cały czas i wydawać wszystkie oszczędności na łapanie i trenowanie Pokemonów. Wspólna gra zbliży ich do siebie czy też staną się dla siebie rywalami? Dowiemy się już niebawem! Czas na sport Twórcy Simpsonów zapowiedzieli dwa kolejne odcinki na marzec! Pierwszy z nich ("22 for 30") jest o tematyce sportowej, nie zabraknie w nim również wątków mafijnych, co pokazuje nam poniższy trailer: thumb|center|400px Odcinek zadebiutuje 12 marca. Tydzień po nim na antenie pojawi się "A Father's Watch". Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, będzie koncentrował się wokół zegarka. Prawdopodobnie powie nam także coś więcej o rodzinie Abe'a Simpsona, o czym świadczy jedno ze zdjęć promocyjnych zamieszczonych na stronie odcinka. Powrót do korzeni 200px|thumb|right 200px|thumb|right 5 marca na antenie pojawi się nowy odcinek Simpsonów, który będzie sequelem odcinka z sezonu czwartego! Jego tytuł to "Kamp Krustier". Po powrocie z obozu dzieci położą kres romantycznym schadzkom Homera i Marge, przez co Homer stanie się lepszym pracownikiem i mężem. Jednak czy Marge będzie szczęśliwa z tej zmiany? Co ciekawe, nie jest to jedyne nawiązanie do pierwszych sezonów serialu. Z okazji 25-lecia odcinka "Homer at the Bat" z sezonu trzeciego Simpsonowie pojawią się na amerykańskiej Baseball Hall of Fame w maju tego roku! Wspomnienia podczas jedzenia 250px|thumb|left 250px|thumb|left Po przygodach Spider-Chruma i pierwszym jednogodzinnym odcinku serialu nadszedł czas na podróż w głąb wspomnień Homera! Tak, 19 stycznia twórcy serialu powiadomili nas o premierze epizodu, który będzie dotyczył fast foodów, wspomnień i audycji radiowych. Odcinek nosi nazwę "Fatzcarraldo", zadebiutuje 12 lutego, a jego fabuła przedstawia się następująco: kiedy Homer boryka się ze znalezieniem restauracji sprzedającej niezdrowe jedzenie, Lisa próbuje przywrócić do życia szkolne radio. Kolejnym ciekawym odcinkiem będzie "The Cad and the Hat", w którym Bart będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze swoim poczuciem winy, zaś Homer okaże się mistrzem szachów. Noworoczne postanowienia Wraz z nadejściem Nowego Roku zbliżają się dwie wielkie premiery! Producenci Simpsonów zdradzili nam tytuły dwóch kolejnych odcinków serialu, które zadebiutują już w styczniu. Pierwszym z nich będzie "Pork and Burns". Po samym tytule możemy spodziewać się istotnej roli pana Burnsa w tym odcinku, a także powrotu wielkiej gwiazdy filmu pełnometrażowego, Spider-Chruma! Należy tutaj również wspomnieć o nowej obsesji Marge oraz udręce Lisy związanej z utratą ukochanego instrumentu. center|thumb|450px Jeśli chodzi o drugi odcinek, sprawa nie jest tak prosta, ponieważ jest dwuczęściowy i zajmuje całą godzinę. Głównym bohaterem tej długiej historii będzie po raz kolejny wpływowy właściciel elektrowni jądrowej. Tym razem pan Burns będzie współpracował z utalentowanym muzykiem, który ostatecznie pozbawi go majątku. Aby stawić mu czoła, Burns zaplanuje zemstę z pomocą Homera, Barta, gościa serialu oraz byłej żony muzyka. To na razie wszystko, jeśli chodzi o ten miesiąc, ale kto wie, co w najbliższym czasie wymyślą twórcy serialu. W każdym razie Simpsons Wiki życzy wszystkim Użytkownikom udanego i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! =Rok 2016= Pogańskie święta Długo wyczekiwany świąteczny event przybył do The Simpsons: Tapped Out w te mikołajki! W tym roku twórcy gry zaskoczyli nas pogańskimi tradycjami oraz pochodzeniem świąt Bożego Narodzenia. center|thumb|600px W tym roku do zdobycia są bądź wkrótce będą legendarne postacie takie jak Jebediah Springfield czy Shelbyville Manhattan. Poprzez szereg misji oraz zadania od Maggie mamy szansę otrzymać również stroje dla pana Burnsa, Lisy oraz najmłodszej członkini rodziny Simpsonów. Zasady eventu są proste i tylko niewieloma aspektami różnią się od poprzednich, więc zdobycie wszystkich nagród nie powinno stanowić dużego problemu. 13 dni Dziękczynienia 280px|right Już w czwartek wielkie święto dla Amerykanów: Dzień Dziękczynienia! W tym roku dodatkową atrakcją dla mieszkańców USA będzie 600-odcinkowy maraton Simpsonów! Łącznie przez 13 dni na kanale FXX będą lecieli Simpsonowie, zaczynając od godziny 12:00 24 listopada. Kto wytrzyma najdłużej? To się jeszcze okaże! Tymczasem każdy z nas może zorganizować swój własny maraton w domu i wraz z Amerykanami czerpać przyjemność z oglądania perypetii żółtej rodzinki przez 24 godziny na dobę. Nowy brat Homera? Scenarzyści serialu przechodzą samych siebie! W nowym odcinku pod tytułem "Dad Behavior" 83-letni Abe Simpson będzie spodziewał się kolejnego potomka. Oznacza to, że Homer być może będzie miał rodzeństwo. 500px|center Czy rzeczywiście rodzina Simpsonów powiększy się o nowego członka? A może odpowiada za to któryś z przyjaciół Abe'a? Wszystko stanie się jasne już 20 listopada! I kolejny jubileusz 350px|right Producenci Simpsonów już niebawem będą szykować się do pobicia kolejnego rekordu. Całkiem niedawno FOX podpisał kontrakt z serialem na kolejne dwa sezony, a w tym rekordowy sezon 30! Po ich premierze całkowita liczba odcinków Simpsonów będzie wynosiła 669, dzięki czemu z łatwością pokona serial Gunsmoke z 635 odcinkami. Twórcy serialu jak na razie nie dostarczyli nam żadnych informacji w związku z opisem jakichkolwiek odcinków tych serii, ale z pewnością będą nam je stopniowo przekazywać! 600 odcinków 16 października 2016 roku na antenie pojawił się kolejny epizod z serii Treehouse of Horror. Był to jednak wyjątkowy odcinek nie tylko ze względu na halloweenową zawartość. Dodatkową atrakcję stanowił fakt, iż był to zarazem 600-tny odcinek ''Simpsonów. Świętujmy zatem nie tylko Halloween, ale także wielki jubileusz jednego z najbardziej kultowych seriali wszech czasów! 500px|center Nowy THOH Do Stanów Zjednoczonych wielkimi krokami zbliża się Halloween! Dla fanów ''Simpsonów może oznaczać to tylko jedno: premierę nowego odcinka Treehouse of Horror! 500px|center Z pewnością wszystkim już znana fabuła tegorocznego odcinka obejmuje Igrzyska Śmierci pana Burnsa, wymyśloną przyjaciółkę Lisy oraz Barta w roli agenta 007. Twórcy serialu zadbali o to, aby dostarczyć nam emocji jeszcze przed premierą i opublikowali 9 zdjęć promocyjnych oraz zajawkę odcinka! Szczegółowe informacje jak zawsze dostępne są na tej stronie. Springfieldzki horror Wraz z nadejściem jesiennej pory w The Simpsons: Tapped Out pojawiła się kolejna aktualizacja halloweenowa! Tym razem potwory będą nie tylko straszyć springfieldczyków, ale również brać udział w kręceniu filmu! 500px|center|link=The Simpsons: Tapped Out W zamian za walkę z dużymi potworami, zabawę w cukierek albo psikus oraz pokonywanie małych bestii biegających po mieście otrzymamy taśmy filmowe niezbędne do dalszej produkcji oraz odblokowania wyjątkowo mrocznych nagród, a w tym krypty rodziny Burnsów czy wieży za Szkołą Podstawową w Springfield. Event utrzymany jest w lekkim klimacie średniowiecznym, za okazyjnie zdobywane obole możemy wyprodukować metalowe ogrodzenia, drewniane trumny, karawany, powykręcane drzewa, nietoperze, wiatraki, nawiedzone domy, ruiny, latarnie, a nawet stogi siana. Innym sposobem na zdobywanie monet jest awansowanie w Aktorskiej Gildii Potworów, której członkostwo daje nam specjalne przywileje, oraz odwiedzanie znajomych w celu kręcenia u nich filmów. O reszcie możecie przekonać się sami, aktualizując grę i wkraczając w tajemniczy świat halloweenowego eventu! Simpsonowie w trzech smakach Kolejna nowinka dotyczy nie odcinka, lecz... małych drażetek. Tak, dobrze przeczytaliście: w Polsce właśnie pojawiła się limitowana edycja Tic Taców z Simpsonami! W tym roku firma Ferrero zainspirowała się właśnie żółtą rodzinką! 400px|center Nowe drażetki są dostępne w trzech smakach, które odpowiadają gustom postaci z serialu. Są to: pączek (Homer), guma balonowa (Bart) i borówka (Marge). Cukierki są koloru żółtego i znajdują się w specjalnych opakowaniach z daną postacią. Sezon rozpoczęty Po premierze sezonu 28 otrzymaliśmy nowe szczegóły dotyczące kolejnych odcinków! Drugim epizodem będzie "Friends and Family". Simpsonowie (z wyjątkiem Homera) na krótką chwilę zostaną rodziną pana Burnsa w wirtualnej rzeczywistości. Nie oznacza to jednak, że Homer pozostanie samotny, wręcz przeciwnie: w sąsiedztwie znajdzie przyjaciółkę o tych samych zainteresowaniach! 400px|center W kolejnym odcinku będzie mógł się wykazać: zabierze swoją rodzinę do Bostonu, aby pokazać, jak okropne to miasto. Nieco później Krusty będzie miał halucynacje z udziałem swojego ojca. Dalsze odcinki dotyczą m.in. gry w szachy, ekscytacji aplikacją Pokémon Go, wyrzutów sumienia Barta, współżycia Homera i Marge oraz poprawności politycznej na studiach. Jak widać scenarzystom pomysłów nie brakuje, więc możemy przygotować się na sezon pełen wrażeń! Cyrk przybywa do miasta! Premiera sezonu 28 serialu zbliża się do nas wielkimi krokami! Już w niedzielę odcinek "Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus" pojawi się na ekranach amerykańskich telewizorów! 300px|left Z pewnością już wszyscy znają jego fabułę: pożar Springfield zmusza rodzinę Simpsonów do zwrócenia się w stronę pana Burnsa w celu uzyskania funduszy na odbudowę miasta. Oczywiście, nic nie jest za darmo: w zamian za to miliarder ma zamiar poprowadzić variety show! Prawdopodobnie motywują go do tego wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, w których pojawia się między innymi jego matka, Daphne Burns, której głosu w tym odcinku użyczy Amy Schumer. Do tej pory producenci serialu podzielili się z nami dwoma zdjęciami promocyjnymi z tego odcinka oraz klipem wideo przedstawiającym czołówkę w stylu serialu Pora na przygodę. Więcej informacji związanych z odcinkiem (łącznie z klipem) pojawi się niebawem na tej stronie. Grimey wśród żywych W związku ze zbliżającą się rocznicą serialu producenci zdradzają coraz więcej newsów odnośnie 600-tnego odcinka Simpsonów o tytule "Treehouse of Horror XXVII"! 300px|right Jedną z postaci, która pojawi się w tym odcinku, jest dobrze nam znany Pomocnik Bob. Co tym razem zrobi, żeby raz na zawsze pozbyć się Barta i jego rodziny? Otóż wskrzesi jednego z największych wrogów Simpsonów. Ten sam mężczyzna nauczył nas, że pomimo niesprzyjających okoliczności ciężką pracą zawsze dojdziemy do celu, a dotykając kabli wysokiego napięcia, należy nosić rękawice ochronne. Mowa tutaj o Franku Grimesie, zmarłym pracowniku elektrowni jądrowej. Do tej pory Grimes pojawiał się jedynie na nagrobkach i we wspomnieniach bohaterów. Tym razem będzie trochę inaczej, aczkolwiek jego rola nie będzie tak wielka, jak można było się spodziewać. Odcinek zadebiutuje 16 października 2016 roku w 28 sezonie serialu. Powrót do przyszłości Już od 17 sierpnia w The Simpsons: Tapped Out event nie z tej ziemi! W Springfield pojawiły się nowe budynki i dekoracje prosto z przyszłości! 500px|thumb|center Wszystko zaczyna się od Stephena Hawkinga i czarnej dziury kryjącej przed sobą wiele sekretów. Aby doprowadzić do wielkiego naukowego odkrycia, naszym zadaniem będzie wysyłanie klonów Homera z przeszłości na czterogodzinne misje oraz unicestwianie robotów chcących uszkodzić kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne. W pierwszym akcie eventu za każdego zniszczonego robota otrzymujemy ciemną materię, za którą możemy odblokować m.in. futurystyczny samochód Homera, hologram The Itchy & Scratchy Show oraz prawdziwego Seymoura Skinnera! Inną równie ważną walutą są metalowe części, z pomocą których konstruujemy niewielkie ozdoby takie jak holograficzne tulipany czy billboardy zapraszające na wakacje na planecie Wenus. Rozrywka na całą godzinę Twórcy Simpsonów podzielili się z nami kolejnymi szczegółami dotyczącymi 28 sezonu serialu. Jednym z nich jest pojawienie się 60-minutowego odcinka o nazwie "The Great Phatsby"! 500px|thumb|center Głównym bohaterem odcinka będzie doskonale wszystkim znany magnat finansowy i właściciel największego zakładu produkcyjnego w Springfield - Charles Montgomery Burns. W odcinku miliarder będzie próbował zdobyć sławę z pomocą niezwykle utalentowanego muzycznie mężczyzny. Współpraca z muzykiem nie ułoży się jednak po jego myśli: partner bardzo szybko pozbawi Monty'ego całego majątku. Pan Burns będzie chciał się zemścić, a pomogą mu w tym Homer, Bart i była żona muzyka, Praline. W innych równie emocjonujących odcinkach Homer zostanie trenerem drużyny hokejowej, Bart zaprzyjaźni się z profesjonalnym graczem piłki nożnej, a Springfield spłonie do cna! Producenci serialu ujawnili również nazwiska różnych gości serialu, którzy pojawią się w najnowszych odcinkach. Ich pełna lista znajduje się na tej stronie. Simpsonowie podbijają Comic-Con Simpsonowie powracają w te wakacje na Comic-Conie w San Diego! 23 lipca na jednym z największych konwentów dla miłośników wszelkiego rodzaju komiksów i kreskówek pojawiły się najważniejsze osoby stojące za kulisami serialu, a w tym Matt Groening, Al Jean, Matt Selman, David Silverman oraz Nancy Cartwright. 450px|thumb|center Zarówno producenci, jak i reżyserzy serialu ujawnili wiele szczegółów dotyczących 28 sezonu Simpsonów. Większość z nich odnosiła się do premiery 600-nego odcinka show, którym będzie Treehouse of Horror XXVII. W pierwszym segmencie odcinka pan Burns będzie stał na czele Springfield w dystopijnej przyszłości, klimatem przypominającej Igrzyska Śmierci. Kolejna halloweenowa historia dotyczyć będzie wymyślonej przyjaciółki Lisy z dziecięcych lat, która powróci, aby pozbyć się jej prawdziwych koleżanek. Ostatnia opowieść to typowa parodia filmów z udziałem Jamesa Bonda, w którego rolę wcieli się Bart. Odcinek zakończy się piosenką Judith Owen, żony Harry'ego Shearera, który w serialu użycza głosu m.in. Nedowi Flandersowi i panu Burnsowi. Innym newsem w związku z premierą nowego sezonu jest możliwość pojawienia się odcinka nawiązującego do Pokémon Go: gry, która w krótkim czasie zdążyła podbić cały świat! Więcej nowinek i zapowiedzi znajdzie się niebawem na tej stronie. Powrót bohaterów Zbliża się kolejna edycja eventu z superbohaterami w The Simpsons: Tapped Out! Tym razem to oni muszą walczyć o swój honor, pojedynkując się z miejscowymi przestępcami i zdobywając nowe nagrody. 450px|thumb|center W tym roku event ma przebieg odrobinę przypominający sportową aktualizację: nasi superbohaterowie, a w tym Fallout Boy, Pie Man oraz Clownface, walczą ze złoczyńcami w specjalnym trybie strategicznym, który umożliwia im wybranie silniejszego bohatera do zwalczenia słabszego przeciwnika (przykładowo Homer, jako osoba posługująca się przede wszystkim siłą, z łatwością pokona oponenta specjalizującego się w naukach ścisłych) i uzdrowienia herosów w razie ich porażki. Inne szczegóły dotyczące walki zostają podane w trakcie pojedynku. W zamian za zwycięstwo w walce otrzymujemy kastety, które pozwalają nam odblokować nagrody takie jak kostiumy dla postaci (m.in. dla Snake'a) oraz dekoracje i budynki z odcinków związanych z komiksami i superbohaterami. Z okazji eventu w sklepie można również kupić rzeczy z poprzedniej aktualizacji, a w tym auto Radioaktywnego oraz alter-ego pana Burnsa – Fruit-Bat-Mana W oczekiwaniu na sezon 28 Po zakończeniu 27 sezonu Simpsonów producenci serialu mają dla nas newsy związane z premierą kolejnej serii! 450px|thumb|center Sezon 28 pojawi się na antenie 25 września, zaś zadebiutuje odcinkiem "Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus". Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, będzie on dotyczył pana Burnsa, a konkretnie jego dzieciństwa. Twórcy serialu podzielili się z nami również nazwami kolejnych dwunastu odcinków sezonu, w tym dwuczęściowego "The Great Phatsby". Autorem jednego z nich jest sam Harry Shearer, aktor użyczający głosu postaciom takim jak Ned Flanders, C. Montgomery Burns czy Julius Hibbert. Inne ciekawostki dotyczące najnowszej serii to fakt, że Simpsonowie po raz kolejny odwiedzą Kubę, a nazwa 600-nego odcinka serialu zostanie ujawniona na San Diego Comic-Con tego roku. Springfield z westernu Wirtualne życie Springfieldczyków zostaje przeniesione na Dziki Zachód za sprawą nowego eventu w The Simpsons: Tapped Out! Tematem aktualizacji są dobrze znani Amerykanom kowboje, bandyci oraz poszukiwacze skarbów! 550px|thumb|center Homera ogarnia gorączka złota i pragnie przekopać okolice starego Springfield. Z pomocą przychodzą mu inne postacie, które za wypełnione misje otrzymują kilofy i kowbojskie kapelusze. Przedmioty te możemy zamienić na mapy, a je z kolei wykorzystać do zdobywania dekoracji rodem z westernu! Akcja toczy się przede wszystkim wokół saloonu, gdzie Apu sprzedaje, zaś Springfieldczycy kupują kosztowne towary. Nagrody możliwe do zdobycia to m.in. kostium dla Homera, bank czy też salon golibrody. W trakcie eventu w naszym mieście grasują bandyci, a także przysyłani przez znajomych poszukiwacze złota. Na przestępców możemy polować również u naszych sąsiadów, nie zapominając o wysyłaniu im odkrywców pochłoniętych gorączką złota. Końcówka sezonu Po krótkiej przerwie twórcy Simpsonów mają dla nas kolejne wieści dotyczące 27, a nawet 28 sezonu serialu! Co do obecnej serii, do jej końca pozostało nam jeszcze 6 odcinków, przy czym pierwszy z nich ("The Burns Cage") zadebiutuje już 3 kwietnia. 550px|thumb|center Nadchodzący odcinek będzie dotyczył Waylona Smithersa, który z pomocą Homera znajdzie swoją drugą połówkę. Jednak czy nowy związek sprawi, że Smithers zapomni o uczuciu, którym przez tak wiele lat darzył swojego szefa? Zaraz po rozterkach miłosnych Waylona na antenie ujrzymy odcinek "How Lisa Got Her Marge Back". Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, będzie on dotyczył relacji między Lisą a Marge. W pozostałych odcinkach Simpsonowie odwiedzą wraz z Flandersami Wielki Kanion, Dan Castellaneta będzie użyczał głosu Homerowi na żywo, a Marge trafi za kratki w wyniku zaniedbania Barta. Fabuła "To Courier with Love" wciąż pozostaje dla fanów tajemnicą, jednakże producenci serialu prawdopodobnie niebawem zdradzą nam wszystkie szczegóły. Jeśli zaś chodzi o sezon 28, wiemy na pewno, że zadebiutuje odcinkiem "Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus" jesienią, najprawdopodobniej we wrześniu. Viva Las Springfield! Pod koniec miesiąca w naszym wirtualnym Springfield zawitało kasyno i to nie byle jakie! Już od 24 lutego mamy możliwość korzystania z salonów gier pojawiających się w nowym evencie w The Simpsons: Tapped Out! 400px|thumb|center Spędzając czas w nowo wybudowanym kasynie Springfieldczycy zbierają dla nas żetony, dzięki którym otrzymujemy nowe dekoracje, kostiumy oraz postacie związane przede wszystkim z odcinkami "$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)" oraz "Viva Ned Flanders". Oczywiście, walutę możemy również zdobywać odwiedzając naszych znajomych. Na ten moment poza kasynem pana Burnsa możemy także korzystać z salonu gier Moe Szyslaka, który oferuje nam grę w jednorękiego bandytę. Maszynę aktywujemy przy pomocy złotych żetonów zdobywanych za sprowadzanie nowych gości do kasyna. Homer na żywo 280px|thumb|left 15 maja w Simpsonach pojawi się coś, czego jeszcze nie było! Tego dnia, w przedostatnim odcinku sezonu 27, Dan Castellaneta będzie użyczał głosu Homerowi na żywo. Oznacza to między innymi, że ruch warg oraz gestykulacja głównego bohatera będą dostosowywane do tego, co powie i zrobi Dan. Jest to pierwszy taki odcinek w historii serialu! Od 1 do 4 maja fani Simpsonów będą mieli możliwość zadania Homerowi pytań, które być może pojawią się na wizji, za pośrednictwem hashtagu #HomerLive na Twitterze. Simpsonowie od serca 280px|thumb|right Już w tę niedzielę na antenie pojawi się najnowszy walentynkowy odcinek Simpsonów! Epizod będzie skupiony przede wszystkim na postaci profesora Frinka, który poprawi nie tylko własny wizerunek, ale również wymyśli algorytm pozwalający na to, aby nikt w te walentynki nie czuł się samotny! Producenci serialu opublikowali trzy zdjęcia, klipy i plakat z nowego odcinka. Szczegóły można znaleźć w tym miejscu. Oczywiście i w tym roku znajdą się atrakcje dla amatorów gry The Simpsons: Tapped Out! Pomagając seniorom odtworzyć najwspanialsze momenty z ich życia poprzez wysyłanie postaci na walentynkowe misje mamy szansę otrzymać nowe budynki oraz utraconą miłość Dziadka: Monę Simpson! Początek roku Wraz z nowym rokiem w świecie Simpsonów pojawiły się nowe odcinki! W 2016 roku pierwszym z nich był "The Girl Code", w którym Lisa utworzyła program sztucznej inteligencji. Jako drugi zadebiutował "Teenage Mutant Milk-Caused Hurdles", który pokazał nam niespełnioną miłość Skinnera oraz przyspieszone dojrzewanie Barta, spowodowane spożywaniem specyficznego mleka. Kolejnym odcinkiem w tym roku będzie "Much Apu About Something". Tym razem przedstawiona zostanie historia młodego Jamsheda Nahasapeemapetilon, który postanowi zaopiekować się sklepem swojego wujka. Jak Apu zareaguje na innowacje bratanka? Przybliżyć nam to mogą dwa anglojęzyczne klipy opublikowane przez telewizję FOX! Więcej informacji na temat odcinka można znaleźć w tym miejscu. 450px|center 450px|center =Rok 2015= Komplet Simpsonów na święta Święta tuż tuż, o czym informuje nas już nie tylko kalendarz, ale również najnowsza zimowa aktualizacja w The Simpsons: Tapped Out! thumb|450px|link=The Simpsons: Tapped Out|center W tym roku gra oferuje nam cenne obiekty do zbudowania, świąteczne kostiumy, zupełnie nowe postacie i dekoracje, a także prawo do decyzji o tym, kto otrzyma prezenty... Event jest podzielony na trzy etapy, przy czym nagrody możliwe do zdobycia w pierwszym to Mini-Leworium Neda, Springfieldzki Sierociniec, tańczący renifer, chata praprzodka Simpsonów oraz osierocone dzieci z odcinka "Miracle on Evergreen Terrace". Wszystko możemy otrzymać zbierając czapki św. Mikołaja, które tej zimy stanowią główną walutę funkcjonującą w grze. Na drugim miejscu stoją bombki i wstążki, dzięki którym możemy skonstruować zimowe dekoracje i budynki. W te święta znajdzie się również praca dla naszych Springfieldczyków! Członkowie najróżniejszych grup społecznych otrzymają misje umożliwiające zbudowanie największego bałwana na świecie, egzotycznego zoo czy nawet domu z piernika. Do innych atrakcji powiązanych z eventem możemy zaliczyć wyzwania pojawiające się w grze co tydzień oraz prezenty rozdawane znajomym. Po raz pierwszy to my możemy decydować czy podzielmy się z nimi zawartością upominku, czy wszystko zatrzymamy dla siebie. Mimo wszystko trudno zaprzeczyć, że największą niespodzianką tej aktualizacji jest pojawienie się w grze Maggie Simpson! Odblokowanie najmłodszej członkini rodziny Simpsonów będzie możliwe najprawdopodobniej dopiero w trzecim akcie, a więc od 2 stycznia. Kolejne scenariusze thumb|300px|link=Sezon 27|left Twórcy Simpsonów ujawniają kolejne opisy i nazwy odcinków z 27 sezonu serialu! W ciągu miesiąca otrzymaliśmy parę istotnych newsów dotyczących nowej serii. Epizody następujące zaraz po odcinku "Lisa with an "S"" to "Paths of Glory" i "Barthood". Pierwszy zadebiutuje 6 grudnia i będzie koncentrować się wokół Lisy, która spróbuje przywrócić honor Springfieldzkiej wynalazczyni. W drugim odcinku, nawiązującym fabułą do filmu Boyhood, przedstawiona zostanie historia burzliwego dzieciństwa Barta Simpsona aż do momentu, w którym stanie się młodym utalentowanym człowiekiem. Odcinki zaplanowane na początek 2016 roku poruszą tematy najróżniejsze, od wąsów Barta po problemy z Kwik-E-Martem i przeżycia miłosne profesora Frinka. Pod koniec maja w odcinku "Orange Is the New Yellow" Marge trafi za kratki wskutek nieupilnowania Barta. Pozostałe epizody wyznaczone na następny rok to "The Girl Code", "Friends and Family", "Havana Wild Weekend", "Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus" oraz "How Lisa Got Her Marge Back". Wczesne Halloween I oto nadszedł ten czas w roku: Halloween! 6 października w The Simpsons: Tapped Out rozpoczęła się 4 edycja powiązana z naszym ulubionym obrzędem! thumb|500px|link=The Simpsons: Tapped Out|center Na samym początku eventu najmłodsi bohaterowie naszej gry zasiadają przy ognisku i opowiadają sobie straszne historie. W wyniku nieostrożności Barta, po Springfield zaczynają panoszyć się koszmary z przerażających opowieści. Naszym zadaniem jest pozbyć się potworów z miasta i wysyłać postacie na misje, otrzymując w zamian słodycze, mózgi zombie, jajka węży, królicze uszy i parę innych drobiazgów. Znalezione przedmioty możemy przeznaczyć na stworzenie halloweenowych dekoracji, budynków oraz kostiumów dla naszych postaci. Po zgromadzeniu określonej liczby słodyczy otrzymamy również nagrody takie jak piracki strój Kanga, brama donikąd, świąteczne wdzianko Homera czy nawet przebranie Barta wzorowane na Mechanicznej pomarańczy. Zebrane przez nas koszmary możemy także przekazywać naszym znajomym. Jeszcze więcej o 27 sezonie left|link=|thumb|200px Mała przerwa w newsach zostanie wynagrodzona w postaci dość sporej garści informacji na temat 27 sezonu serialu! W tym czasie producenci Simpsonów zdążyli ujawnić nam nazwy dwóch kolejnych odcinków. 4 października 2015 roku na antenie pojawi się drugi odcinek sezonu, który będzie dotyczył pojedynku między Homerem a słynnym kucharzem. Jak nasz bohater poradzi sobie w roli kuchcika? Możliwe, że pomoże mu w tym sekretna broń, która na nieszczęście Homera zostanie skradziona tuż przed rozpoczęciem konkursu... Trzeci odcinek nosi nazwę "Puffless". Epizod poruszy tematykę nałogu Patty i Selmy Bouvier. Czy tym razem siostrom uda się rzucić palenie? Tego dowiemy się już 11 października! 16 września Al Jean podzielił się z fanami krótkimi opisami pozostałych odcinków. Wśród nich wymienia przyjaźń Maggie ze Spider-Chrumem oraz nową miłość Smithersa. Oczywiście, to nie wszystko. Teraz znamy o wiele więcej gości serialu, reżyserów oraz scenarzystów nowych odcinków. Kompletny zbiór informacji na ten temat można znaleźć na tej stronie. Kolej powraca do Springfield W grze The Simpsons: Tapped Out pojawia się kolejny event, który tym razem koncentruje się wokół budowy dobrze znanej z odcinka "Marge vs. the Monorail" kolei jednoszynowej! center|450px|link= Zadaniem Springfieldczyków jest zebranie śmieci, które zostaną przetworzone na materiały niezbędne do konstrukcji kolei, a w tym między innymi metal, szkło, plastik oraz szczegółowe plany i rysunki techniczne. Do zdobycia są między innymi trzy ekskluzywne postacie, mnóstwo fabryk i powiązanych z koleją przedmiotów oraz szyny, za pomocą których będziemy mogli przeprowadzić pociąg przez całe miasto! Akcja toczy się głównie na wysypisku śmieci oraz w trzech magazynach, w których składujemy odpady. Wszystkie cztery budynki otrzymujemy za darmo, podobnie zresztą jak tablicę informacyjną oraz strój dla Homera. Gra daje nam również możliwość wyjścia poza obręb miasta i wyrzucenia śmieci do miejscowości naszych znajomych. W następstwie otrzymujemy projekty kolei, a w późniejszym etapie eventu taśmę klejącą i gwizdki. Piąty z obsady Kolejnym gościem serialu, którego ujrzymy wiosną 2016 roku, będzie Andrew Rannells. Aktor pojawi się w 27 sezonie Simpsonów w odcinku "How Lisa Got Her Marge Back". Marge i Lisa będą miały okazję poznać aktora w Capital City, tuż po zakończeniu musicalu z jego udziałem. Za kulisami Rannells uświadomi Lisie jak dobrze jest mieć mamę. Co ciekawe, Rannells jest piątą osobą z serialu Dziewczyny, która pojawi się w nowym sezonie Simpsonów. Pozostałe cztery aktorki wystąpią w odcinku "Every Man's Dream, a są to Lena Dunham, Allison Williams, Zosia Mamet i Jemima Kirke. Nowa wychowawczyni right|300px|link= Niecałe dwa lata temu, wskutek śmierci Marcie Wallace, z serialu wycofana została nauczycielka Barta, Edna Krabappel. W 27 sezonie Simpsonów jej miejsce zajmie pani Berrera, której gościnnie głosu użyczy Sofia Vergara. Nowa nauczycielka pojawi się w odcinku “Teenage Mutant Milk-fed Hurdles”. Pani Berrera będzie o wiele bardziej pobłażliwa w stosunku do Barta niż pani Krabappel. W ten sposób wzbudzi zainteresowanie chłopca. Jej obecność przykuje również uwagę dyrektora Skinnera. Producent serialu, Al Jean, uznał, że rywalizacja o względy tej samej kobiety między Bartem a Skinnerem może okazać się ciekawym widowiskiem. Jean wspomniał także, że pani Berrera może pojawić się w kolejnych odcinkach, gdyż Bart nie ma stałej nauczycielki, zaś aktorka jest chętna do współpracy. Pięć nominacji do Emmy right|200px|link= Parę dni temu dowiedzieliśmy się, że Simpsonowie zostali nominowani do 5 nagród Emmy! O prestiżowe wyróżnienie walczy między innymi odcinek "Treehouse of Horror XXV", który rywalizuje z serialami takimi jak Archer, Bob’s Burgers, Over the Garden Wall czy South Park. Do nagrody nominowani są również Dan Castellaneta (głos Homera) za odcinek "Bart's New Friend", Hank Azaria (głos Moe) za "The Princess Guide" oraz Tress MacNeille za liczne kobiece role w "My Fare Lady". Pozostała dwójka nominowanych to Tara Paul i Mark Linden za efekty dźwiękowe w "Simpsoramie". Za wszystkich trzymamy kciuki i liczymy na wygraną :) Śmierć trzykrotnego gościa serialu 100px|left|link=Roger Meyers Jr. 18 lipca w wieku 79 lat zmarł Alex Rocco, aktor znany z filmu Ojciec chrzestny, który wystąpił gościnnie w Simpsonach. Wiadomość o śmierci aktora rozpowszechniła jego córka, Jennifer Rocco. Alex Rocco pojawił się w serialu trzykrotnie. W odcinkach "Itchy & Scratchy & Marge", "The Day the Violence Died" oraz "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show" użyczył głosu właścicielowi i prezesowi studia produkującego Itchy & Scratchy Show, Rogerowi Meyersowi. Shearer powraca right|200px|link= Zaledwie siedem tygodni temu wielu fanów serialu przeżyło szok wiążący się z [[Simpsons Wiki:Z Archiwum Springfield#Harry opuszcza Simpsonów|odejściem Harry’ego Shearera z Simpsonów]]. Aktor przyznał, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał czasu do dalszej pracy w show. Pomimo tych zapowiedzi, 7 czerwca Al Jean ogłosił, że Harry będzie użyczał głosu naszym ulubionym postaciom przez kolejne dwa sezony. Podobnie jak reszta aktorów, Shearer podpisał kontrakt, na mocy którego wynagrodzenie każdego z odtwórców roli będzie wynosiło ponad 300 tysięcy dolarów za odcinek, zaś aktorzy będą zobowiązani użyczać głosu postaciom przez najbliższe cztery lata. Wielu z nas obawiało się, że tej jesieni nie usłyszymy już aktora, jednak powołując się na słowa producenta Simpsonów, zaszło pewne nieporozumienie w negocjacjach, a teraz wszystko wróciło do normy. Sportowa aktualizacja Wraz z nadejściem upragnionych wakacji pojawia się nowy event w The Simpsons: Tapped Out! Tematem przewodnim aktualizacji jest sport, a w szczególności dziedzina o nazwie Tap Ball, która łączy w sobie elementy większości gier zespołowych. center|400px|link=The Simpsons: Tapped Out Z początku Tap Ball mógłby wydać się skomplikowany, lecz jego zasady nie są wcale takie trudne: wystarczy wybrać drużynę postaci posiadających sportowe kostiumy, a w trakcie gry nie dopuścić do starcia słabszego gracza z silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Po spotkaniu należy odczekać kilka godzin, aby zawodnicy nabrali sił na kolejny mecz (lub kupić im napoje energetyzujące, płacąc specjalnymi biletami). W międzyczasie możemy wypatrywać w naszym mieście kibiców z różnymi akcesoriami, które odblokowują ekskluzywne nagrody, wysyłać postacie do pracy w celu zdobycia przydatnych w sporcie przedmiotów oraz trenować i rozwijać umiejętności zawodników. Tak jak w większości przypadków na pozyskanie wszystkiego, co tylko możliwe mamy miesiąc (event trwa do 23 lipca). Na koniec życzę wszystkim zawodnikom połamania nóg, a fanom Tapped Out – palców :) Zabójstwo Barta right|280px|link= Tej jesieni Pomocnik Bob nareszcie dopnie swego. Po ponad 25 latach niecnych planów i prób uda mu się zabić Barta Simpsona! Wydarzenie to nastąpi w jednym z segmentów halloweenowego odcinka z serii Treehouse of Horror. Fabuła skupi się wokół Boba, który po morderstwie największego wroga nie będzie wiedział, co ze sobą począć. Producent serialu Al Jean stwierdził, że zawsze chciał zobaczyć Kojota, który po wielu zmaganiach upoluje Strusia Pędziwiatra ze Zwariowanych Melodii, nawiązując w ten sposób do ostatecznego starcia dwóch bohaterów Simpsonów. Z uwagi na to, że odcinki z serii Treehouse of Horror nie wliczają się do kanonu serialu, Bart nie zginie naprawdę, co oznacza, że po premierze odcinka dalej będziemy mogli oglądać jego wybryki. Co do pozostałych newsów, w 27 sezonie serialu powróci również ulubiona postać z pełnometrażowego filmu o ''Simpsonach – Spider-Chrum! Więcej informacji pojawi się niebawem na tej stronie. Harry opuszcza Simpsonów right|250px|link=Harry Shearer Smutne wieści dla fanów Harry'ego Shearera, który użycza głosu postaciom takim jak pan Burns, Waylon Smithers, Dyrektor Skinner, Ned Flanders, Lenny Leonard czy Kent Brockman. W dalszych sezonach serialu prawdopodobnie nie usłyszymy już głosu aktora, ponieważ Harry oficjalnie oświadczył, że odchodzi z show. Shearer do obsady dołączył w 1989 roku i do tej pory użyczał głosu wielu postaciom w Simpsonach. Powodem, dla którego Harry opuszcza show, jest poniekąd praca nad innym serialem. W ostatnich latach aktor często występował na londyńskiej scenie oraz w brytyjskiej telewizji. Harry poinformował producentów, że może zostać w serialu, jeśli nie będzie to kolidowało z jego innymi przedsięwzięciami. Al Jean stwierdził, że w przypadku odejścia aktora jego postacie nie zostaną wycofane, jednak głosu użyczy im inna osoba. Dwa lata najnowszych odcinków left|150px Mamy przyjemność ogłosić, że twórcy serialu zapowiedzieli dwa kolejne sezony Simpsonów! Już tej jesieni na antenie ujrzymy początek sezonu 27, który składać się będzie aż z 22 odcinków! Dalsze losy serialu pozostawały w rękach twórców, którzy 4 maja potwierdzili, że scenarzyści są w trakcie pisania kolejnych odcinków Simpsonów. Niepewność wynikała również z negocjacji w sprawie kontraktu członków obsady serialu. Szczegóły dotyczące najnowszego sezonu zamieszczane będą na tej stronie. Zabójczy event 14 kwietnia w grze The Simpsons: Tapped Out wystartował najnowszy event! Jednak czy jest on podobny do poprzednich? Otóż nie, zasadniczą różnicą jest to, iż w całości skupia się na pewnej postaci, a jest nią Pomocnik Bob! Dotychczas Bob pojawiał się w grze jako postać tła – teraz będziemy mieli okazję zagrać nim naprawdę. Wraz z Pomocnikiem Bobem do naszej gry dołącza rodzina Terwilliger, której członków odblokowujemy w kolejnych misjach. 500px|center|link=The Simpsons: Tapped Out Wśród nagród znajdziemy kostiumy, budynki i postacie wiążące się z odcinkami z udziałem Boba. Do zdobycia jest między innymi ośrodek, w którym nasze postacie mogą zdobywać nowe umiejętności. Jak go posiąść? Wystarczy zebrać określoną ilość przedmiotów (zboża i kolb kukurydzy), które otrzymujemy za tappanie na zmutowane owoce i warzywa chodzące po mieście oraz odwiedzanie znajomych. Na zdobycie wszystkich nagród mamy ponad miesiąc. A teraz nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć wszystkim owocnej pracy (i to w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu) ;) "Sayonara" Simon 180px|right|link=Sam Simon 9 marca Simpsonów opuścił raz na zawsze jeden z głównych twórców serialu, Sam Simon. Od 2012 roku producent walczył z poważną chorobą. Scenarzysta zrezygnował z pracy w show po czwartym sezonie serialu, lecz jego nazwisko pojawiało się w napisach końcowych każdego odcinka z serii Treehouse of Horror. Producent angażował się w liczne cele charytatywne. Był również znanym członkiem stowarzyszenia PETA. Żył długo i pomyślnie 280px|right|link=Leonard NimoyZ przykrością informujemy o smutnym wydarzeniu, które nastąpiło zaledwie kilka dni temu. 27 lutego zmarł Leonard Nimoy, amerykański aktor najbardziej znany z roli Spocka w Star Treku. Nimoy wystąpił w Simpsonach dwukrotnie. Był obecny na otwarciu kolei jednoszynowej w Springfield. Pełnił również rolę narratora w odcinku "The Springfield Files", relacjonując wydarzenia związane z pojawieniem się kosmity w Springfield. Cytaty Nimoy'a z obu odcinków z pewnością na długo zapadną nam w pamięć, a jego wizerunek będzie już zawsze widoczny we wstępie do naszego Archiwum. Superbohaterowie wkraczają do gry Po dość długiej przerwie w newsach z radością oznajmiamy, że 18 lutego udostępniona została najnowsza aktualizacja The Simpsons: Tapped Out! Powraca w niej pakiet naszych ulubionych superbohaterów z Simpsonów, wliczając w to Bartmana czy Pie Mana. 450px|thumb|center|link=The Simpsons: Tapped Out Event zakończy się dopiero 31 marca, a więc mamy sporo czasu, aby przyjrzeć się nagrodom, które czekają na nas za wypełnienie szeregu misji! Fabułą przypominają one komiks, a grafika w grze przywodzi na myśl historyjkę rysunkową. Wirtualną walutą, którą zbieramy za zwalczanie przestępców i odwiedzanie znajomych są dobrze nam znane pręty ze stali węglowej. Pierwsze trzy nagrody do zdobycia to Arbitrarium, państwowe więzienie Montgomery’ego Burnsa i przebranie dla Klauna Krusty'ego, a więc nie ma chwili do stracenia! Brooks w 26 sezonie right|link=Albert Brooks|180px Al Jean udostępnia nam kolejną informację dotyczącą 26 sezonu serialu! 10 maja zobaczymy odcinek Simpsonów, w którym częsty gość serialu, Albert Brooks, użyczy głosu tajemniczemu bohaterowi. Nie ma pewności co do jego tożsamości. Może to być zarówno całkiem nowa osoba jak i dobrze nam znana postać z poprzednich sezonów. Brooks użyczył głosu wielu kluczowym dla dalszego rozwoju fabuły postaciom, wliczając w to Russa Cargilla z pełnometrażowego filmu lub cieszącego się ogromną popularnością Hanka Scorpio. Więcej wieści na ten temat z pewnością uzyskamy niedługo, a w tym czasie postaramy się na bieżąco informować o rzeczach związanych z tym jak i kolejnym sezonem Simpsonów. Springfield is... happy left|link=Pharrell Williams|90px W ostatnich dniach otrzymaliśmy sporo newsów na temat dwudziestej siódmej serii Simpsonów. A co nowego jeśli chodzi o sezon 26? Otóż w niedzielę 8 lutego Springfield zostanie obdarzone nowym hymnem! To wielkie wydarzenie nastąpi w odcinku "Walking Big & Tall". Powołując się na słowa Ala Jeana, hymn zostanie napisany nie przez byle kogo. Z chęcią utworzenia nowej pieśni do Springfield przyjedzie znany wokalista i raper, Pharrell Williams! Powrót Boba right|link=Pomocnik Bob|100px Kolejna dobra wieść na temat 27 sezonu! W tegoroczne Halloween powróci jedna z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci w show, Pomocnik Bob! Producent Simpsonów, Al Jean, potwierdził, że Kelsey Grammer ponownie użyczy głosu dawnemu pomocnikowi Klauna Krusty’ego w odcinku "Treehouse of Horror XXVI". Co tym razem szykuje dla nas Bob? Tego nie wiemy, lecz pewne jest, iż nie zachowa swoich supermocy zyskanych w odcinku "The Man Who Grew Too Much" Grammer wystąpił dotychczas w "Clown in the Dumps" oraz "Blazed and Confused", jednak wypowiedział niewiele kwestii. Cóż, tej jesieni będzie miał większe pole do popisu! Simpsonowie w Minecrafcie Już niebawem Simpsonowie powrócą do swojej "kwadratowej" formy z odcinka "Brick Like Me". Jednak tym razem rodzina nie wstąpi do świata klocków LEGO, lecz trójwymiarowej gry Minecraft! center|300px|link= Po raz pierwszy w Minecraft-owej formie Simpsonowie pojawili się w couch gagu do odcinka "Luca$", lecz teraz będziemy mieli okazję zagrać nimi naprawdę! To prawdziwa uczta dla fanów Simpsonów będących posiadaczami Xboxa 360 oraz Xboxa One, którzy zyskają możliwość zakupienia pakietu zawierającego Homera, Marge, Lisę, Barta i Maggie do swojej gry. Ponadto, do rodzinki dołączone zostanie dziewiętnaście innych postaci z serialu! Detale pakietu nie są nam jeszcze dokładnie znane, niemniej jednak zostaną podane w najbliższym czasie. Więcej szczegółów na wymienionych poniżej stronach: http://www.theguardian.com/technology/2015/jan/16/the-simpsons-minecraft-microsoft-content-pack http://news.xbox.com/2015/01/games-minecraft-simpsons-skin-pack http://news.simpsonswiki.com/2015/01/back-in-block-form/ Premiera kolejnej serii Tak, to już pewne. Tej jesieni ujrzymy 27 sezon kultowego serialu o amerykańskiej rodzince! Według zapewnień Ala Jeana, seria zadebiutuje odcinkiem "Every Man's Dream". center|link=Lena Dunham|thumb|500px A co w nim? Otóż Marge i Homer po raz kolejny borykają się z problemami małżeńskimi. Na domiar złego u Homera zostaje zdiagnozowana narkolepsja (co wyjaśnia, dlaczego niemal zawsze śpi w pracy). Zagubionemu mężczyźnie na pomoc przychodzi dwudziestoletnia farmaceutka imieniem Candace (Lena Dunham). Jednak czy nowa znajomość przyniesie Homerowi same korzyści? Może zamiast uratować związek obecność dziewczyny tylko pogorszy relacje małżonków? Wszystko wyjaśni się tej jesieni! =Rok 2014= Zima w wirtualnym Springfield Zima po raz kolejny zawitała w Springfield, a wraz z nią najnowsza świąteczna aktualizacja do gry Tapped Out! To już trzecia odsłona dotąd nieprzerywanej edycji bożonarodzeniowych eventów, która z pewnością zaskoczy graczy wieloma nowymi elementami oraz licznymi niespodziankami :) 500px|center|link=The Simpsons: Tapped Out W wirtualnym miasteczku pojawia się wytwórnia zabawek, a wraz z nią nowa postać: Święty Mikołaj! Oczywiście nie obywa się bez innych upominków! Gra oferuje nam wiele dodatkowych nagród do zdobycia. Walutą niezbędną do uzyskania nagród są… prezenty, które zdobywamy poprzez ich masową produkcję w fabryce zabawek oraz odwiedzanie znajomych. Nagrody otrzymujemy również wypełniając ekskluzywne misje Mikołaja, których jest bez liku, dlatego nie ma co zwlekać! ;) Śmierć Hymana Krustofskiego center|180px|link=Hyman Krustofsky center|200px|link= Zagadka rozwiązana! Tym razem z serialem pożegnał się ojciec Krusty’ego, Hyman Krustofsky. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku "Like Father, Like Clown", gdzie po wielu latach pogodził się ze swoim synem. Głosu użyczał mu Jackie Manson, który po swoim debiucie w Simpsonach otrzymał nagrodę Emmy. W serialu pojawiał się rzadko, aczkolwiek zapadł w pamięć wielu spostrzegawczym fanom. Z pewnością nie był wzorem ojca, niemniej nikt nie jest idealny, co wielokrotnie udowodniono w serialu. "Clown in the Dumps" center|450px|link=Sezon 26 Premiera 26 sezonu Simpsonów tuż tuż, a wraz z nią śmierć jednego z bohaterów serii. Większość fanów, sugerując się nazwą odcinka, uważa, że najprawdopodobniej zginie Klaun Krusty bądź osoba z nim związana. Cóż, nic nie jest pewne, a prawdy dowiemy się wkrótce. Odcinek "Clown in the Dumps" zadebiutuje na amerykańskiej stacji FOX już niebawem. Kategoria:Simpsons Wiki